Tiquanda/Trapwood
}|GetValue= } | name = Tiquanda/Trapwood | image = Dworc Voodoomaster | city = Port Hope | location = Tiquanda, south of Port Hope, here. | vocation = All vocations. | lvlknights = 25 | lvlpaladins = 20 | lvlmages = 25 | skknights = 50 | skpaladins = 45 | skmages = | defknights = 50 | defpaladins = | defmages = | exp = Average | expstar = 3 | lootstar = 4 | loot = Good | map = Trapwood.png | mapwidth = 250px }} Trapwood is the scrub-plain area south of Port Hope and Tiquanda. All through in this area, the pigmy-headhunter Dworcs have built a vast series of caves and traps. Aside from the underground dangers, the surface is home to many unfriendly creatures, too. Spit Nettles are scattered throughout the area, especially near the coastline. You can also find Centipedes, Poison Spiders, and even Tarantulas and Terror Birds! Beware of the dreaded Carniphila closer to the jungle, and Crypt Shamblers far to the southwest near the coast line. Entrances to the Dworcs can be found across along the south coast of Trapwood, through a number of hidden pitfalls or through one stairwell. Most pitfalls lead to enclosed 'traps' whereby you will need to break down the wooden fencing surrounding you using a weapon. Safe entrances with no monsters however are better utilized by lower level hunters. Note that creatures can use distance (magic) attack through those wooden bars. Furthermore the Dworcs guard an item used for the Banuta Quest which is found behind a red door on the first floor, in the eastern most part of the caverns. The first floor comprises of only Dworcs of all types and Centipede, however, the arena deep below the Dworcs has a Tarantula nesting site, with around 8 small spawns of between 3-4 Tarantula each. Going via a different path but venturing deep will bring you to a large circular room filled with many Crypt Shamblers and Dworc Voodoomasters. There may be 6 or more Crypt Shamblers and even more Dworc Voodoomasters upon entering this room, so caution is advised. It is also advisable to stay close to the rope hole in this room at a low level as the effects of Paralysis, and drunkeness could leave you dead with many Crypt Shamblers surrounding you. In all, the Dworc Caves provide relatively nice experience especially for a well skilled knight at lower levels, as the damage received is low and there is little or no need for Healing potions use if Mana Fluids are used. The lower floors also provide numerous Tarantula for better experience and the Gold dropped by Dworcs easily adds up. When facing the spawns of Dworcs, which come in big numbers, from 5-20, it is a good advise to eliminate Dworc Fleshhunters first, then Dworc Voodoomasters, and finally Dworc Venomsnipers. The Dworc Venomsnipers only do a max of 10 damage, and usually don't overpass 2. You can have a dozen of these attacking you and you face no immediate danger. Killing Dworc Fleshhunters first is advisable because they block your path to get to the Dworc Voodoomasters, the real danger of Trapwood. Maps ---- ---- ---- ----